Message from Your Heart
by OneDayTheRobotsWillCry
Summary: Amanda is sent away to her grandma's house for eight weeks in the summer. Is Mrs. Bloom trying to break Kyle and Amanda up? Or is there another reason? Kylanda.


Amanda knocked on the door of the Trager's house, a few seconds later, her boyfriend Kyle Trager opened the door,

Authors Note: Okay, eight sentences my bff Keely Jade (ILY KEELZ!) gave me because I was stuck.

Dedication: This is dedicated to my bff May May!! This has been dedicated to her since I wrote the first word! ILY!! RAWR!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle XY. I wish I did. Because that would be cool! Wouldn't it be? THEN it could come back soon! I think… Uhhhhhhhh. Well anyway if I did that would be awesome!

Message from Your Heart by Juno227

Amanda knocked on the door of the Trager's house. A few seconds later, her boyfriend Kyle Trager opened the door.

"Hi Amanda," Kyle said with a smile.

"Hey." she replied and gave him a weak smile, "We need to talk…" Kyle's grin disappeared,

"Okay, do you want to talk here?" He asked nervously.

"Could we go to Lancaster Park?" She asked and Kyle nodded he stepped outside, closing the door behind him. They walked to the park and sat down on the bench they had their first kiss on.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Kyle asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'm not breaking up with you. I love you Kyle, remember?" She moved closer to him and grabbed his hands, intertwining their fingers.

He relaxed. "Oh. Okay," he said. "Of course I remember, Amanda. What is you wanted to talk about?"

"My mom is sending me to my grandmother's house for eight weeks. She lives five states away."

"What? But your mother...is she trying to break us up? I mean, I know she dislikes me...but, did I do something to upset her-" Kyle hesitated--"Did I do something to upset...you?"

"No, Kyle, no, I'm not upset with you. It's my mother. She thinks we need some time apart. That's all. In eight weeks, I'm coming back to you. Nothing in this world can keep me away from you," Amanda told him looking deeply into his eyes.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Me either." He paused, "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow," She sighed, "My mom just told me last night. I'm almost done packing so I thought I'd come see you."

"Tomorrow?"

Amanda nodded. "It's like when I went to New York. I'll call and text and email. It's just eight weeks." She squeezed his hands lightly. "I'll be back soon. In eight weeks."

"I will too. Right, just eight weeks." They were quiet for a few moments then Kyle spoke, "Well you'll get to see your grandmother. That's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah it is. I am happy I'll get to see her. I haven't seen her for…almost two years."

"What is she like?" Kyle, being Kyle was curious.

"The opposite of my mother, she's fun and daring. She has a lot of energy, but she is getting old, so I don't know how many more opportunities I'll get to see her." Amanda smiled suddenly, speaking, "I remember this one time…" For the rest of the afternoon they sat there, Amanda talking about her grandma and Kyle asking questions.

Eventually they did have to go back home. Amanda promised she would see him before she left the next day. She went home to finish packing she went up the stairs to her room. Instead of getting herself ready for the next eight weeks, she picked up one of the drawings Kyle had given her. It was the picture of her playing the piano, the one of the first time he had seen her. She traced her fingers lightly along the paper and smiled to herself, why had she been so unsure of Kyle's reaction? He was Kyle, of course he would understand. That was just one of the reasons why she loved him.

With a sigh she packed the drawing away into her carry on bag. Amanda continued to pack until she was completely ready to go, but one thing was confusing her a little, why had her mother send her away? Was she trying to break her and Kyle up? Or was there another reason why the night before, during dinner, she had suddenly informed her daughter that she would go live with her grandmother for eight weeks? Was this something else altogether?

Amanda's plane left at ten am the next morning. She needed to be at the airport an hour and a half before she boarded the plane. Plus there was a half hour drive to the airport. So, at seven forty five the next morning, she knocked on Kyle's window. She saw him climb out of his tub, he was already dressed for the day and she was guessing he had done some training with Tom Foss much earlier that morning. He opened the window.

"Morning," He said with a small smile on his lips. He was obviously happy to see her.

"Hi," she paused and continued, "I know you're not supposed to let people in this way but…"

"I think I can make an exception." Now it was Amanda's turn to smile. Kyle stepped to the side and helped her in.

"Were you training with Foss?" She asked.

"Yeah. I was," he answered. She ran a hand through his hair.

"I thought so." Leaning up, she gave him a small, sweet kiss. When they pulled away they both smiled. "I feel like wallowing. How about you?"

"Completely." They climbed into the tub and spent the next twelve minutes talking. Too soon though, Amanda had to leave. They both stood up and climbed out of the tub; they walked over to the window.

"I'm coming back to you," She promised.

"I know. I'll be here, waiting," He said looking deeply into her eyes.

"You promise?"

"Promise."

"Then I know it'll happen."

They both smiled and Kyle bent down to give her a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. A minute later they reluctantly broke apart.

Amanda sighed. "I have to go." Kyle nodded and opened his window. She stepped outside into the cool, crisp, morning air. Before she left she looked into his eyes. "I love you, Kyle."

He smiled slightly. "I love you too, Amanda." She gave him one more kiss and then she left. He watched her leave and when she was gone, he laid in his tub, which still smelled slightly like her, he took a deep breath and thought, _it's just eight weeks_. _Then she'll come back. We will be the same as before._

Amanda and her mother drove to the airport in silence. She had tried to ask her mother why she was sending her away, but Carol Bloom refused to answer, only telling her daughter she had her reasons.

They reached the airport and Amanda and her mother unloaded the luggage. Amanda turned to her mom and gave her a hug. "Bye Mom. I love you."

"Goodbye Amanda. I love you too." Amanda released her mom and grabbed her bags. "Tell Grandma I say hi."

"I will." With that Amanda left. She checked in her bags and went through security. She waited by her gate and boarded the plane when she heard,

"Flight 8808 to Ritterson, now boarding."

Amanda boarded and found her seat. She got the window seat and she was soon joined buy two teenagers, who looked to be her age. They were brother and sister and their parents gave them each a stern look before finding their own seats several rows back.

The plane took off and Amanda stared out the window, knowing every mile took her away from her Mother, her friends, her life and her Kyle.


End file.
